All's Fair In Love And War
Mission Summary mission will be delivered by a courier ninja carrying a scroll missive. About a 30 or odd minute walk out from Konoha there was a house in the forest, high in the hills it rested. The feeling oozing from it could already be described as creepy and supposedly in the past few months the amount of reported missing nin that attempted this mission was reaching inwards of 30 shinobi. So Team Senko is tasked with infiltrating the house and figuring out the mystery of the haunted manor. Also locating the owner would be a bonus objective seeing as if the house is cleared could be reprocessed and possibly occupied and sold. Mission Logs Kurasuke: Tsubasa sat within his apartment, a small living area with a few extra areas that made up a small portion of an overall residence where many lived. There was a brief rap at the doors, as someone knocked upon its wooden likeness to stir the young man’s attention. Currently, Tsubasa was sitting on his couch as he worked on a drawing of his; art was a small time hobby of the prospective shinobi. Stretching and there on getting up from his little working space, Tsubasa walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a rather docile individual who took on the uniform of a courier-nin. With a simple nod to one another, Tsubasa took his scroll and closed the door, but not before the courier scampered off to deliver more papers. Taking the scroll back to the drawing area, Tsubasa opened the cylindrical container and looked at its documents. The mission was rather simple, aside from posing some dangers to Tsubasa and his squad. With this little notice, Tsubasa quickly geared up for the mission in his common cloak that took upon a crimson hue to it. Quickly combing his white hair, and doing what else he could in order to make himself ready for the day. Eventually, Tsubasa walked from his apartment as he was now ready for the mission. Underneath this cloak of his, Tsubasa wore a predominantly black outfit that consisted of a simple shirt, slacks, and open-toed sandals. Lastly was an accessory of Tsubasa, a large container which currently was holstered to his waist by a simple strap. Within this container, could be seen the handles of ten swords which were the main weapons of this young man. Now with everything on him, including what additional tools he held that were appropriate for dangerous missions like this, Tsubasa dashed off and vanished from the scene without a trace of his existence. During the time, Tsubasa went to the stables and took a horse which he would ride for a short time before arriving at the destined house. There was a bit of a path leading to the area itself, however Tsubasa would wait at the bottom of the hill until the rest of his squad arrived so that they could begin. Yuya: The last time Hitona had anything relatively close to friends would be her younger years, where she had classmates and assigned group activities. She had pulled an all-nighter, which was common for her to do. Going a maximum of two days without sleep, Hitona has a six-o-clock shadow under her eyes as proof of her recklessness. Staring straight into the slightly cracked mirror in her closet, she glided the tube of chapstick along her lips with her eyes darting from side to side as if she were watching something fly across the room. She frequently reapplies chapstick due to how chapped her lips got from refusing water unless she really needed it. Recently, Hitona had received a notification of a mission. Normally she would be reluctant and hesitant in accepting a boring mission, but this one really caught her attention. Haunted house. Disappearing people. Spooky. Creepy. Ghosty-shits. All of the tags for the mission intrigued her. “Gotta be ready, gotta be prepared,” she chanted, slowly capping the tube. “Gotta go join people in ghost hunting…” her voice trailed off as she began reaching out and dragged her palm along the mirror. “We’re going now, okay?” Hitona whispered to her reflection before heading out her bedroom door. Sticking her head out into her hallway, there was nothing but the light from her bedroom dimly lit. “It’s so quiet…” she mumbled before leaving the comfort of her bedroom. Treading down the hallway and tip-toeing, Hitona tucked her chapstick into one of the folds of her skirt before slipping her feet into her boots and tying the strings. She made her way out the door and was greeted by a slightly chilly breeze. It was the late afternoon with the streets emptying out by the minute. People who recognized Hitona and remembered her childhood feats looked away or forced a polite smile. As she walked along the path, the fog grew thicker and thicker. “I am sure I am going to the right place…” she mumbled, until eventually a figure appeared from within the fog. “Hm?” She approached the figure, but did not speak up to say hi. Hitona stopped a couple of feet away from the figure, her fingers twiddling together waiting for him to speak just to confirm that he was part of her group. Raibu: The faint buzzing of a fly could be heard, and a relaxing scent of burning candles filled the air. Tsuyoshi sat on the wooden of floor of his bedroom. He had his legs crossed, and had both hands clasped together in front of his stomach. The candles, arranged in a circle around him, burned dimly in the near total darkness of his bedroom. Tsuyoshi opened one eye, staring at the fly that had been annoying him for most of his meditation session. “Hmmm..” Tsuyoshi opened both eyes and slowly climbed to his feet. He raised his arms above his head, sighing heavily as he stretched. He had been meditating for the better part of three hours, and his body was beginning to feel slightly locked. Tsuyoshi flipped on his lightswitch, illuminating his room. He then went around the room, putting out each candle one by one. Tsuyoshi then walked over to his window and opened it, allowing the fly away to escape if it chose to do so. Tsuyoshi left his bedroom, and made his way to the front door. He quickly pulled on his shoes and left the house, making his way towards the hospital. He had promised both parents he would stop by and see them today, seeing as how he rarely ever seen them in recent days. He was actually looking forward to the meetup and began to quicken his pace. Passing several villagers on the way, he waved to everyone and gave a friendly smile, as he usually did. When he was nearing the hospital, a courier-nin stopped him and handed him a scroll. The courier left without a word or sound, leaving Tsuyoshi slightly confused. Tsuyoshi unrolled the scroll and read the contents. He held his head down and sighed. Now he had a mission to go on, and although his parents would be understanding, he’d still feel like he let them down. “Eh.. I’ll get them a nice bottle of Sake as a sorry.” Tsuyoshi shoved the missive into his pocket and continued down the road, with both hands shoved deep into his pocket. Tsuyoshi was still a little tense from their previous mission. The decision his squad had made didn’t sit right with him, and he was still feeling extremely guilty for leaving someone to die that could have possibly been saved. Tsuyoshi pulled the missive out of his pocket and scanned it once again, so that he would actually know where he was going. “Hmm.. a supposed haunted house?” Tsuyoshi chuckled. He knew there were no such things as Ghosts. Tsuyoshi began sprinting down the road, making his way towards the destination. He might as well get a bit of a workout while he was at it. Upon passing the village gates, Tsuyoshi leapt into a full on sprint. He soon came upon a high hill, which he assumed is what the house rested upon. He trudged his way up the hill, until he finally rested on even ground again. His breath was slightly quickened, and two other figures soon came into a view. He walked up to them and extended both arms out to them. “Tsuyoshi Yamanaka. I assume you’ll be my comrades for this mission?” Keruberosu: |SM| -Upon reaching the house the odd chakra could be felt emanating but not strong enough to really tilt a regular shinobi senses only those of the sensory variety. Once group touched the door and went through it placed a wide spread genjutsu that really couldn’t be felt since it was a full body take over that honestly felt natural as if nothing changed. But when they looked around them the setting would be gloomy and disgusting green stuff oozing from the wall and there were greeted by a malicious spirit butler that asked for their coats. Depending on the group’s overall answer it could affect the entirety of the session as a whole. Give him your flak or coat or refuse and move past him. vote. - |SM| Kurasuke: Tsubasa looked over to Hitona from his horse, nodding to her and giving a brief wave to her, “Good morrow, Hitona, I am Tsubasa Hatake. I’ve read in scripture of you and a coming friend of ours, by the name of Tsuyoshi; welcome to Squad Senkō. As I’m sure you’re aware of, we’ve been brought to this land to inspect some rather eldritch circumstances.” Tsubasa finished just as Tsuyoshi came around, and gave a similar greeting to him as well. Now that the suit was together, Tsubasa would beam aloud, “Now, let us set off so that we may investigate these specters and strange circumstances that appear to be haunting this place.” Without a word, Tsubasa would pull on the reins to his horse and it galloped off to the top of the hill where the strange manor stood. Stepping down from his steed, Tsubasa tied the reins to a near post and walked up the small stair to the porch and there entering the might oak doors which led to the entrance of this estate. Upon walking in, given he was slightly ahead of the others, Tsubasa already came upon a rather strange circumstance. A chill went down his spine as he looked to what was in front of his eyes, a spectral butler. It was odd to say the least, and Tsubasa couldn’t exactly discern why this was happening before him. All he was met by was a somber tone, asking for his coat. Apprehensive of this ordeal, Tsubasa’s left hand fell upon the hilt of one of his swords as some sort of way to ease his troubled mind. While Tsubasa did have faith within the supernatural forces of this world, there was something off about the way this situation that was represented he couldn’t necessarily believe what was before him. With as much experience as he had, he knew this was a genjutsu but he couldn’t tell where it had been cast. Just thinking of it further alarmed him, as he grabbed the hilt of one sword and slowly pull it while trying to address this spectral being, “Well… I appreciate thy offer, however I must decline.” With a quickening heart-beat, Tsubasa tried to remain cautious now that he realized anything could go wrong… perhaps charging ahead wasn’t such a good idea, but it was a part of the young man’s ambitious nature. Yuya: Hitona’s grinned, and even with her mask on it was obvious that she was smiling due to her eyes squinting. So far her teammates seemed pretty polite and friendly, something she was looking forward to. “Senko…” she whispered to herself just as Tsubasa’s steed galloped up to the top of the hill where the manor stood. Her heart was beating uncontrollably as Hitona began walking towards the beautiful work of architecture. She took her time making her way up the hill, occasionally looking down to observe what appeared to be awkwardly shaped rocks. Who knows? they could have been bones of the missing shinobi. As the oak doors opened up, Hitona quickly ran up to the stairs leading to the entrance because she didn’t want to be holding up the team. Not only that, she wanted to explore the vintage structure from head to toe no matter what was inside. Before she went inside, Hitona’s attention was now upon Tsubasa’s steed. She reached out to touch the noble looking animal but only to be rejected with a snort. With a frown, she lowered her arms letting them swing freely as she entered the manor. First, she immediately shivered from an otherworldly energy which caused her to smile even more. ‘Well this is odd’ she thought to herself while tilting her head to the side and folding her arms as if she were feeling chilly. There from the corner of her eyes, she noticed a figure greeting them upon their arrival. She stared at it, processing the fact that the figure is a butler. A ghostly butler. As polite as it was, Hitona did not feel at ease letting some strange creature take her belongings. “Thank you, sir. But that will be unecessary,” she said in a hushed tone with a slight deepness to it. Raibu: Tsuyoshi gave each of his teammates a friendly nod. He turned his attention to Tsubasa’s horse and how Hitona was rejected when she tried to touch it. Quite odd to him, he’d never seen a shinobi use a horse as transportation before. He was soon following his teammates up the steep hill, feeling slightly more uneasy with each step he took. Even though Tsuyoshi didn’t believe in supernatural entities, he also didn’t enjoy the thought of possibly being around them either. Even as a child, when his father would tell him stories about different demons and ghosts that roamed the land, it was enough to keep Tsuyoshi up all night with his mind racing. They soon stood at the doors to the house, and Tsuyoshi’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest. The feeling soon rose to his throat, and he felt like he was going to faint. “W-wouldn’t it be more fruitful to have actual experts in the field to do this mission..?” He was so uneasy, that his sentence came out barely a whisper, so he was sure neither of his comrades noticed his statement. His comrades seemed eager to enter the manor, so he slowly followed. As soon as he crossed the threshold into the house, he felt awful, like something was pressing down on his chest. “Ugh.. this isn’t going to end well.” Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed a green substance oozing from the walls, and this made him emit an audible sound of surprise. “Well…” Before he could get another word out, they were met by a voice, which he soon seen came from a person who was dressed as butler. He asked if he could take their belongings. He observed his squadmates before making a decision, and had also decided it would be best if they kept their things. He’d appreciate having the extra protection in case anything went wrong. He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to keep himself calm. He felt like he was about to explode, but did his best to hold his commentary, and his worry, in. Keruberosu: |SM| -The butler would look at the trio with utter disgust the ghoul would go from a pleasant blue color into a deep crimson red and he began to radiate evil aura that was felt almost with an extensive amount of heat around the group. He would then grow wings on his back and then speak. “What a grave mistake, let the souls of all wreak havoc upon you miscreants.” His stare hung over them all as he floated away into the ceiling and disappeared seconds after. Tsubasa the main man was sent flying upstairs and shortly a wall closed in behind him. Leaving him a long stretching corridor the only light being a window with the moonlight. Down the hall could be seen two blood figures looking as if they were trying to crawl their way out of a blood ridden pond and were supposedly stuck. In familiar voices called out to Tsubasa his mother and father. Asking and screaming for help, the scene looking so real it could be mistaken as so. had a choice to help pull them out or turn his back on them. And the other two were left downstairs by themselves by as they began to look around the place was getting progressively hotter and hotter with no seems of cooling down. They would soon have to find shelter in the kitchen or the basement. choice limited to Yuya and Rai. And what they didn’t notice was behind them on the floor was a doll that was sitting against the floor it had a cut through its eye little strands of hair that were misplaced all over its clothing. Sitting there it made a continuous monotone laugh as it watched them and the skin slightly melted due to the heat. - |SM| Kurasuke: Tsubasa felt his whole being pulled, the swift change in motion and direction left him nauseated as he nearly crumbled to the floor. Slowly, he regathered himself before he saw a hellish pond of blood before him and two figures emerge in shambles as their misconstrued bodies began to twist about and mistakenly try to come towards Tsubasa despite their broken forms. Tsubasa’s heart dropped as the sounds of his tormented parents began to call out, and nearly did he feel like he was about to hit the floor once again. His mind went into a full panic as he tried to understand the situation, his mind still trying to comprehend why exactly this was happening but not considering the logic already at hand. It took a few moments, and it wasn’t until they were closer that Tsubasa regained a partial amount of his senses and gave a desperate glare to the mangled bodies that haphazardly tried to crawl towards him. Taking prior thoughts into mind, Tsubasa knew this was just a genjutsu; his parents had been dead for years and there was nothing he could do to change that. The anxiety and apprehension of this situation, however, could not contain the raw emotion felt. It was at that moment, Tsubasa’s thoughts and feelings would retrogress to a darker urge within him… something that would perhaps only be seen within once in a person’s lifetime. An enraged, confused scream erupted from Tsubasa’s lungs, taking out two shuriken from his pouch before tossing one for each head at the pair that tried to familiarize itself with Tsubasa. As the shuriken would travel, trying to suppress his voice, Tsubasa half-yelled to the harbingers of a darker world, “Fuck you…! Whoever did this will see their fucking head on a platter!”